


If We Could Turn Back Time

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Steven Moffat Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the bad sides of having a time machine is the thoughts that keep you up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last one. It's written for Day Seven of the Steven Moffat appreciation week - 'favourite theme' - and I chose the 'Time can be rewritten' trope that goes thorough his seasons and especially through River and the Doctor's story, which is why I chose them for this fic as well. It takes place somewhere between 'Let's Kill Hitler' and 'The Wedding of River Song'.

River wasn't used to being halfway between sleep and wakefulness. It wasn't like she had a regime or anything like that; it was just that her training was firm when it came to sleep - if you go to sleep at all; make it worth your while. If you know that you won't be able to sleep no matter what, then don't bother so your brain can stay awake. Wherever and whenever she was, she followed that rule even to this day and it infuriated her when it couldn't happen - like today, for example.

 

Then again, she wasn't exactly sleeping with someone in her bed most of the time, and she had been planning on sleeping before her bedmate had started ruining it.

 

She was good at sneaking out and she never stayed the night even if she had had company the evening before, so she was not used to having someone beside her. Especially when one considered the fact that she wasn't in her own bed at all.

 

She sent one more glare sideways at the man turning and tossing around on the bed next to her. It was clear that he wouldn't fall asleep in the immediate future.

 

The Doctor had invited her, really. He'd taken her from her room in Luna and had invited her on an adventure with him and gad then told her that she could, _should_ , stay and spend the night there. River had agreed, albeit hesitantly and for the most part aware of the fact that the Doctor was probably trying to find traces of  _his_  River in her. They'd kissed, she'd tried to take it further and the Doctor had stopped her (not without a little fight with his self-control, she noted smugly).

 

And here he was now, turning about uneasily. River sighed loud enough for him to hear and sat up, leaning back on her elbows. "What is it?" She asked, peeved.

 

The Doctor blinked owishly at her. "I was just thinking," he said quietly and River scoffed.

 

"Could you do it just a tad more quietly, please? I have an exam tomorrow.." When he still looked troubled, River dropped back down on the bed next to him with another sigh. "Okay, then. Have it your way. Would you like to share it with me, whatever it is?"

 

"I was thinking about you, actually." When she just kept on staring at him curiously, he went on. "And about time."

 

"Thinking sbout me and time at the same, well, time, is enough to give most people headache,"River teased and he gave her that strange look he usually did when she said something like that - a look full of warmth; one that she felt wasn't meant for this version of her and yet one she couldn't wait to earn. "I was just thinking," he repeated, but this time she could tell that there was going to be before. "After all, time can be rewritten."

 

"And?" River prodded gently.

 

"And I thought that, if you think about it, if I'd changed one single thing about the past - point of view, that is - year and a half, then you'd have been born a completely ordinary girl. Amy and Rory would have been trying to teach you to walk by now, probably, and they would have had their baby and you would have had your childhood."

 

"No."

 

The response was so simple and so definite that the Doctor just stared at her, dumbfounded. "No?"

 

"No," River repeated. "If you had done anything differently, I wouldn't be here now. I'd never have gone to Luna. I would have never seen the stars."

 

The Doctor shifted a bit on the bed until he could look at her properly and there was a curious gleam in his eyes. "You think the stars are worth everything you've been through?"

 

River leant in with a smile until she could give him a brief and yet - she hoped - memorable kiss.

 

"Everything."


End file.
